Life as We Knew It
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: Sortof sequel to Study Time 25 years later. The world of the XMen is about to change forever. Angsty, Multiple character death. Final Chapter edited and reposted
1. Chapter 1

Life as We Knew It

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I wish I did but hey what ya gonna do? A few OC's are mine.

A/N: This is a bit of a follow up to my story Study Time. It's set 25 years after the last chapter. Here's the link if you wanna read it: 

You don't really need to in order to understand the story. Very angst-y, Multiple character death.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was an easy mission. Slip into the lab, get the Brotherhoods info, get back out. Easy.

"Alright, everyone ready?" T.J. Summers looked around the plane at his small team.

They all nodded their readiness. "Aright Chris. Port me in." He walked to the door.

"Awww man, do I have to? You're getting heavy." Christof Wagner crossed his arms over his chest and swished his tail.

"Could you to have this little fight later. Let's get this over with." Logan walked between the and out of the plane. 

"That's right boy's," Christof's sister Hilde walked between them, "poor, old Logan needs to get home and take his Geritol." She giggled and ported when she heard the distinctive skint of claws releasing.

"Shall, we?" The two bowed slightly to each other before exiting.

____________________________________________________

"I thought this place was just research stuff?" Hilde walked cautiously around the lab. It was filled with operating tables and medical equipment. 

"Why do I feel a set up?" Christof looked nervously around, almost expecting the shadows to jump at him.

"Let's just stay together. We just need to find those files and get out."

Logan stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" T.J. took a step toward him.

"Blood. Fresh blood." He turned into the small room. The others followed at a distance. When they finally edged into the room. Wolverine had fallen to his knees. "It was a set up." he whispered. Every pair of eyes rested on the gurney in the center of the room.

____________________________________________________

"How do you feel?" Jean took a seat at the dinner table across from Rogue.

"Ah'm fine." she wiped her mouth and set down her fork. "Took all my med's, been eatin' as many meals as I can keep down."

"Good girl." Dr. Jean Grey-Summers looked across the table at her most reluctant patient. Rogue had been diagnosed with cancer several months before. Jean was the first to admit Rogue should be in a hospital under much more specialized care but even with her level of control her condition forbid it.

"Have you seen Claudia today?"

Claudia LeBeau was the child of Gambit and Rogue. She was, to the regret of most resident of the mansion, definitely her fathers daughter. Mischievous and a prankster, when strange things happened she was usually a part of it.

"No, why?"

Three years before Claudia had married Jean and Scotts son T.J.

"The girl gonna have to start telling' somebody soon."

"What?"

"She's startin' to show."

Jean and Rogue had noticed changes in the girl several months ago. They easily recognized the signs she was going to give them their first grandchild. As if in answer to their statements Claudia entered the dining room a plat of food balancing in one hand as she carried a mug of coffee.

Jean appraised her daughter-in-law. She was as slim as ever but there was a distinct budget in her stomach that soon even the males of the house would begin to notice. Her pale face held an almost ethereal glow, only accented by her black and red eyes. She took a seat a across from them and glared from one woman to the other. 

"What did I do now?" she spat out digging into her meal.

"Nothin'" her mother answered. "We were jus' wonderin' when yer gonna tell T.J. to start paintin' the nursery"

She nearly chocked on her coffee.

"Careful sweety, I don't want you hurting my grandbaby. You should lay off the caffeine, by the way."

"How did you?"

"You're startin ta show, Sugah."

She sighed in defeat. "I been gonna do it."

"We know." they answered in unison.

The women laughed n unison and began talking about babies and other things.

"Aunt Jean?" Claudia asked as the walked to the kitchen. "Do you think my baby will…"

"Will what? Be a mutant? Probably."

"I knew that. What I mean is…?"

"Is her baby gonna have it's granddaddy's eyes too?" Rogue added 

"Ah… um… I don't know." She answered truthfully.

Claudia nodded and went about tiding the kitchen. The three were about to head down to the war room and wait for the team to return when Jean felt a small psychic tug at her mind. She followed it and heard Scott's call.

What is it?

The team's back. Don't let Claude or Rogue down.

Why? What wrong is it T.J.?

No. There bringing Gambit in.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc???

A/N-- Ahhh the plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. I know cliffhanger-y. There won't be too much more to this story. Another 3 chapters maybe. I'm not sure how regular they'll be since I'm currently actively working on 3 other stories in other fandoms. Oh well, I promise it will get finished. Grins


	2. Chapter 2

Life as We Knew It

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I wish I did but hey what ya gonna do? A few OC's are mine.

________________________________________________

Chapter 2

~*~

"What are you too gonna do for the night?" Jean followed Rogue and Claudia out in to the hallway from the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna go down to the war room and wait for T.J, Chris and Hilde to get back." Claudia rested her hand on the elevator panel that led to the lower levels of the mansion.

"I'll go with ya. Remy said he was gonna be back tonight."

"No." Jean jumped in front of the door. "You shouldn't go down there. It's cold and drafty. Bad for both of you."

"Jean, honey, you feelin' ok?" Rogue reached for her forehead.

"I'm fine."

"Then why the hell are you acting so weird?" Claudia pushed past her and called the elevator. When it came they entered despite Jean's constant protestations. 

"Hmmm…" Claudia stepped out into the hall way and strained her ears. "I think I hear the blackbird." she took off sprinting toward the hanger. Her mother followed slowly behind her.

Jean sighed. I'm sorry Scott. There coming. she sent to her husband following behind the other two.

________________________________________________

T.J. walked slowly down the ramp into the hangar. The others followed behind him carrying the stretcher. He heard the door slide open before he saw it and reacted. He stepped forward and caught Claudia as she came in to greet him.

"T.J., what's wrong?" she saw his face and tried to look behind him. She saw the others carrying the body. "Tell me what's going on."

He held her shoulders. "We went in and found him."

"Found who?" she looked around at him and the others.

Wolverine broke away after they set down the stretcher. He silently handed her a deck of cards.

Claudia shook her head. "No, Its… No!" she pulled away. "No." she stumbled back against the wall.

Rogue stood silent in the doorway. She had seen the exchange. 

"I'm sorry, Rougy." Wolverine approached her. "We didn't know. By the time we got there…"

"I know, Logan." sadness seemed to permeate her voice.

"We didn't expect him home or we would have…"

________________________________________________

Two days later they all stood around the small cemetery on the school grounds. The x-men that had passed before them. Claudia was tucked at her husband's side. The pain of losing her father was only the beginning of her grief. She had lost her baby shortly after the discovery. Rogue, of all people, seemed the most calm. She stood quietly at the grave looking down at the dark wood casket. As the others slowly drifted away Logan stayed and waited as she finished saying her goodbyes. The marker was simple, he wouldn't have wanted anything flashy. _Remy Etienne LeBeau_, it read, _1985-2027 Loving father, Loving husband_. She took the ancient mutant's arm and walked back to the school.

"Make sure she doesn't get herself killed, Logan." she said suddenly.

"What're ya talking about."

"Claudia. I know she is goin' ta go for revenge. I would to, if I still could. Go with her. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

He nodded and walked her to her favorite spot in the library.

________________________________________________

Three days later the brotherhood of mutants. The organization that had survived countless coups and rebellions. Even the death of its founder, Magneto, was wiped from the earth. None of it members were ever seen or heard from again. No trace was ever found of its members, save for a few hairs from Victor Creed. Though on a table in their headquarters authorities found a single charred playing card. The ace of hearts.

________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.??

A/N: 2 more chapters to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Life as We Knew It

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I wish I did but hey what ya gonna do? A few OC's are mine.

________________________________________________

Chapter 3

~*~

Logan sat quietly outside the door of the danger room. She needed to get this out. He could hear the familiar sounds of damage and destruction as Claudia terrorized the holographic room. He life the past six months had been nothing short of hell. Beginning with the death of her father it had all spiraled. Suddenly the sounds of violence stopped and he pulled himself from the floor. When he looked in Claudia was leaning against the table, her chest heaving, the room in shambles.

"Ya done, nibblet?"

She looked over at a pitcher that had been knocked over. Claudia picked it up and threw it at his head. Wolverine dodged.

"I'm done." She slumped to the floor and let the sobs take her body.

Wolverine sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. Her body shook for a long time before she finally reduced to sniffles. "It's not fair." she whispered.

"I know, kid, I know." Days like today he felt even older than usual. More than a few students had said they would love to trade powers with him. Logan always told them, No, you wouldn't. Many of those children were dead now. The kids he had known as the earlier x-men were old now. Charles had died at 90 years old. Storm had gone soon after him. Logan felt her loss acutely. He had loved her for all their fighting. He had been there to find Gambit, murdered, dissected, by the brotherhood. Now six months after her husbands death, Rogue was dying. Logan had seen it coming. She had cancer before the Cajun died, but when he did… She had been to calm, to resolved at the funeral. He was the love of her life, and she was going to join him.

The door cracked open, "She's asking for you." Emilia leaned in and told them.

Claudia nodded and stood wiping the tears from her eyes.

________________________________________________

Everyone was gathered outside Rogue's bedroom. Emilia had even flown back from California. Students passed in solemn silence. T.J. stepped forward and took Claudia's hand when she came close to the room. 

"She's been asking for you." he began, "Mom's got her really drugged, for the pain." 

She nodded and quietly entered the room.

Logan leaned against the wall beside Emilia.

"How is the coast?" he asked.

"The same as here only warmer."

"The politics?"

"Only thing republicans and democrats agree on is getting rid of us. A few radicals are with us."

He nodded. "I never thought I would live to see the day."

"You will." she looked up at him. "Hell, I will."

"You think we should merge the schools?"

"Might be safer. We had three kids almost lynched last week. I was about to talk to Scott about it. But then this."

"You know, kids always say they would love my powers. They wouldn't. Because if they had my powers they would have to see everyone they love grow old and die, while they never age. You know I was older than Charles when he died. I Just wish I knew how much older."

Emilia looked at him with sad eyes. She wrapped her hand over his and sent a wave of clam energy over him. Logan closed his eyes and let the peace wash over him.

"Thanks."

________________________________________________

Claudia slowly crossed the dim room. Jean was sitting beside Rogue's bed. When she saw Claudia she stood and touched her arm as she passed. She took the now unoccupied seat beside her mother's bed.

"Hey sugah." Her voice was sleepy and sounded drugged.

"Hey mama."

"What you sad for, baby-doll."

"You can't leave me mama. I need you too much."

"You're gonna be fine. Jean told me you're pregnant again. You need to be strong for the baby."

"What if I lose it again?"

"You won't. You worry to much, baby."

Claudia leaned forward and took Rogue's hand. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Mama." the tears overtook her and she collapsed onto the side of the bed. Rogue began to gently caress her head. 

"Don't cry, Claude. I'm always gonna be with you. Always." She looked up and met her eyes. 

"I love you mom. I haven't said that enough."

"I love you too doll." she whispered. Her eyes slid closed and she fell back to sleep.

________________________________________________

Rogue died a few hours later, her family and friends gathered around her. They buried her beside Gambit. There was a small service and a small reception afterward. Seven months later Claudia gave birth to her first child, a little girl they named Marie Elizabeth. Soon after that the Xavier Institute of California merged with the Xavier Institute of New York. They had no idea what the next years would bring.

________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc..??


	4. Chapter 4

Life as We Knew It

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I wish I did but hey what ya gonna do? A few OC's are mine.

________________________________________________

Chapter 4

~*~

5 Years Later

~~*~~

Marie was sitting in the garden. She liked it better out here. There was too much going on inside the house. People were running around and packing but it was a big secret. She liked the quiet out here. Her black and red eyes followed the movement of a bumblebee as it hopped from flower to flower. Her long dress fluttered around her as she ran in and out of the hedges. She was near the pond and the graveyard. Marie sat down in the sandy banks and began to build a castle. In the distance she saw a tall man come walking toward her from the direction of the graveyard. Momma had told her to run away from people she didn't know. To hurry back to the house and tell them. But he didn't look like the soldiers that came and yelled at momma and daddy. 

"What you doin there, chere?" he took a seat on the ground next to her.

"Are you from the school?" she looked up at him and saw his eyes. "You have eyes like mine."

"I used to be from the school." he smiled at the small chiled. 

"Did your parents take you away too?"

"No, I left a while ago. I wanted to come and see you."

"Why me?"

"Cause somebody tol' Remy you was the prettiest little girl ever. An' he had to come see."

Marie giggled. "You talk funny." The two sat in silence for several moments while he helped her build her castle.

"Marie Elizabeth!"

She turned as she heard her name called from the direction of the house. "That's my mom."

"Den it about time for me at get goin. Could you tell your momma something for me?" he continued when she nodded. "Tell her dat I never got at say goodbye ta her. But I love her and I'm always gonna be wit her." he held up his hands and did a small trick, producing a playing card. He stood and walked back the way he came.

"Marie!" Claudia came up over the hill and looked down at her daughter. "What are you doin' all the way out here? I told you to stay near the house."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"it's ok, baby-doll."

"There was a man here." She walked over and took her mother's hand.

Claudia froze. "What do you mean a man? Where did he go."

"Back there." she pointed toward the graveyard. "but its ok. He wasn't one of the soldier people. He used to go here."

She looked down at the little girl. 

"He said he never got to say good bye to you. And then he said…um… that he loves you and he's always with you."

Claudia sunk down to the ground next to her daughter. "What did he look like baby?"

Marie sat on the ground. "he was tall and he had red hair and ohh." she got excited. "He had eyes like mine."

Claudia started into space in shock. Her daughter had just described Gambit. She had never met him and never really seen pictures of him. "That's impossible." she whispered.

"He gave me this." Marie handed Claudia the card he had given her. Claudia looked down at the cloud in her hands and saw the queen of hearts.

________________________________________________

It was late when Claudia finally tucked Marie into bed that night. Afterward, she came back to the study and joined the other x-men.

"Wolverine called a little bit ago. The base is almost cleared up. We should be able to start moving up there in about two weeks." Emilia leaned back in her chair.

"It's going to be tight." Scott looked over the papers in front of him. "My government contacts say the relocation bill should go through without a hitch. We have maybe four weeks till they come for us."

Over the preceding years the number of uncontrolled mutants had increased. Even after Xavier had created another school for mutants on the west coast the rising number of accidental injuries from children who couldn't control their powers convinced parents groups to take action. They lobbied and finally in June 2027 the mutant registration act was passed. Everyone at both school registered in the hopes that with compliance they would be allowed to continue their work helping mutant children. However, with the names and addresses of mutants recorded almost nowhere was safe. When the students at the school began to be attacked when ever they left the grounds the decision was made to merge the schools for safety. All along the number of killings and attacks on mutants continued to increase. Finally in 2031 a plan was made under the guise of protecting the countries mutants. The mutant relocation bill entered congress in May of 2033. When the bill was still in its initial planning stages Scott Summers had used in Capitol Hill contacts find the time line and details of it. The day the bill was signed into law the military would begin mobilizing. Within two weeks every mutant in America would be found and moved to a secure facility in the Nevada desert. When he learned of this he sent Logan, Kurt, Kitty and their children to an abandoned facility in the Canadian wilderness. It had once been one of Magneto's hideouts but it would soon be a refuge for all the children.

"Claudia?" T.J touched her arm.

She jumped a bit and looked around at the eyes looking at her. 

"Are you alright?" Jean's voice showed concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… Marie she… This afternoon she was playing down by the pond. When I came to get her she said she saw a man." Everyone suddenly came on edge. "She said he wasn't a soldier."

"Do you think the security has been compromised?" T.J turned to his father.

"No." Claudia interrupted. "She described him to me. He told her he used to go to the school. She said he was tall and he had red hair." she shook her head and looked hard at the table. " She said he had eyes like hers. My daughter described to me my father who never ever found out I was pregnant, who she's never seen pictures of."

"Did he say anything to her?" Emilia looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, he told her to give me a message. That he never got to say goodbye to me by the loved me and he would always be with me. Then he gave her this." She tossed the card onto the table.

Everyone looked it amazed.

"Stranger things have happened." Emilia looked from face to face. "What?" She looked to the skeptical looks. "You all don't believe me. Some of my kids told me there was a bald man in a wheelchair that told them to stop running in the halls. This school was so many things to so many people. Why shouldn't spirits be here?"

"I thought you were a scientist, Emilia." Jean' voice took on a condescended tone.

"Being a scientist does not mean discounting everything you don't understand." 

"Will you stop arguing?" Scott stood and interrupted. "You can argue whether or not the mansion is haunted later. Jean, how close is the med lab to being packed?"

The meeting continued long into the night. When it finally finished all had their assigned tasks for the coming move.

________________________________________________

Three weeks Later

Finally the mansion was almost empty. Claudia and T.J. elected to go with the last group leaving. 

Claudia stood alone in the tiny graveyard. She placed the roses on her parents graves and stood between them.

"Well, this is it." She looked at the playing card in her hand. "They're waiting on me. But T.J. said I could have all the time I needed and damit I'm taking it. I miss you guys more than you could imagine. I wish you were here especially now. I don't think I ever really knew how much the world hated us. And its not just that they don't want us around, they want us dead. Just because of how we were born. Sometimes I wonder, maybe Xavier was wrong. Maybe we should have been with Magneto. I guess its too late to wonder about that now. The brotherhood is gone now." She thought a moment. "O.K. so I made them gone but… I still don't understand why you didn't show yourself to me daddy, but its ok. Life as we knew it is over. We tried so hard to play by their rules. Maybe someday there will be a place for us. Isn't that a song?" she shrugged. "I think its time for me to leave now. I'm not sure if I'll ever get to come back here but in case I don't. I love you guys." She knelt down and pressed a kiss to her finger tips and then each headstone. Carefully she laid the card down at the base of her father's. "Bye." she whispered, standing. Claudia LeBeau stood and began walking back toward the waiting jet. She didn't look back as she wiped the tears from her face.

________________________________________________

On September 25, 2033 President Warner signed into law the Mutant Relocation Act. Thirty-two hours later the military was mobilized and began collecting known mutants. When they reached the mansion in Westchester, New York, it was empty. Not so much as a crumb had been left behind. The 62 mutants who had been registered as living there were listed as renegades and warrants put out for their arrest. The soldiers moved on their way and continued their search. Within three weeks every mutant in America had been taken. No one had any idea what was to come.

________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc..?? 

A/N: This story is finally finished. I originally posted this story over the weekend but it just didn't feel finished. I added the last portion and am planning another sequel. This ending is still shaky to me. Please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
